Darkest Age
by pikeman900
Summary: Harry is lost and the wizarding world is lost to the darkness


Disclaimer: This is something I had thought up in my head while listening to Metallica and Blue Oyster Cult this will be a very dark story. I borrowed some ideas form different shows and books I've read so please don't sue me

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Story Begins

Night was fully on and a horrible wind had picked up form the east and with it the scent of Blood, Human blood. The night had been slow and merciless to them, and by them I mean the Order, Harry, Hermione, Ron, the Weasley's, and the Ministry. The forces of the Dark Lord had been under estimated for the last time and they all paid the ultimate price for it but no ones pain and anguish could match that of one young mans, the young man was Harry Potter or better known to those who are still alive and in constant fear of Him, call Harry the Boy-who-lost-everything. But I'm getting a bit ahead of my self so we'll begin our story from as far back as I can remember for it has been well over 50 years since the Dark Lord has taken control of both the wizard world and muggle world, using the muggles as slaves or for sacrifices to his rituals. I'll also tell you this that I am writing this document in extreme secrecy and am putting my life at great risk but on with the story the faster I write this the better I can make the world.

We begin with our Hero on his Summer Vacation fresh out of 5th year heading to his Uncle's house.

"Now Boy you no the drill, get going" Vernon ordered, 'this is going to be hell' Harry thought, for his Aunt was dead, killed in a random raid in town meant to scare the locals while he was in school.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said climbing the stairs to his room with his things to put them away.

"And were do you this your going!" Vernon yelled while smiling with such evil it matched that of Voldemort making Harry shiver.

"I was just going to my ro..." Harry stopped as stars explored in his vision he was about to reach for his wand out of instinct when a large fat hand grabbed his and twisted it. Upon hearing a crack Harry screamed in pain and knew at once it was broken, seeing as it was now facing the right with the palm out. But he didn't stop there.

"You won't be needing this any more, freak" Vernon said in a calm voice plucking Harry's wand out of his pocket and snapping it in two. "Now lets see what we can do to you freak." Vernon yelled the last part and proceeded to beat Harry in the chest and head areas, he only stopped when Harry's moans stopped along with his movements was he satisfied with his work. If you were to look at Harry now there was not a Identifiable part on him that you could tell it was Harry Potter other than the Lighting-bolt scar on his head. His face was no more then bumps, bruises, scratches, and swollen eyes. His nose was broken as well as most likely every bone in his face, ribs, arms, and chest bone were either broken or fracture.

"That'll teach him to think anything is his," He said nodding at Harry, He then smiled and turned slowly looking at Hedwig who had began screeching as soon as the beating started. "Now my feathered friend what to do with you," he chuckled looking Hedwig in the eyes "hmm, such defiance when your master is not but a mere boy, may you'll do well in a stew then and not as a roast." he laughed mercilessly and turned to Harry, "but to put you in the cub board first so you don't interfere" he smiled locking the cub board with multiple locks. "Now for my tools" he mumbled he then turned to the kitchen and started mumbling again " hmm a hole punch to clip the wings... Duck tape to tie her up and remove feathers...an butcher knife to cut off those pesky talons of hers... and finally my .22 clip loaded rifle." he finished and walk to the cage picking it up and told her this "now maybe if you shut up I'll make your death quick and painful" he laughed coldly bringing his tools and Hedwig down to the cellar and locking the door muffling her screeches for help, to a person with a heart unlike the monster she was with would tear your heart out it's like listening to a small child being eaten alive or drowning. If one was to look at Hedwig closely you would swear you saw her cry as she shed a tear for she knew the end was near.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

9 hours later

Harry was just waking up in the cub board that was dark and smelled of moth balls, Harry tried to open his eyes but they were swollen shut when he move his body explored in pain in his chest, ribs and arms. ' that was one hell of a beating he gave me I wonder what happened to Hedwig' Harry though as he slipped in to unconsciousness

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

30 minutes later

"Boy awake up...I said wake up." _Smack_ "dinner is ready set the table" Harry woke up at this and slowly as not the farther cause himself pain. Walking to the table he barely saw Dudley sitting next to his farther farthest from Harry. From what harry could see it was some type of bird that had been slow roasted in the oven,(sorry about the change I just couldn't picture eating Hedwig Stew) as he set the table he saw that his trunk was in the hall way with an empty cage on top. Harry also barely saw this though his swollen eyes. Dinner was uneventful un till Harry asked the Question he'd been fearing to ask.

"Um... Uncle Vernon where'd Hedwig go" Harry asked shyly

"Oh you mean that pesky screech bird of trouble," Vernon said

"Yes,"

"Oh do you like the roast, Harry"

"Yes but what does...no you didn't." Harry screamed jumping from his chair suddenly very sick

"Yes I did and you enjoyed as much as Dudley and me. How does that feel Harry." Vernon said his face twisting in to an hard stone emotionless statue. "Now to add to your punishment" He said walking over to the stove and picking up a kettle of boiling water.

"No...no Uncle Vernon please no please no" Harry wailed and started to cry openly

"Stay still boy" Vernon order and started to pour the scalding water over his arms and legs holding him down with his foot on his chest. The screams were heard 7 blocks away piercing the still night air like a hot knife though butter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione's House

Hermione lay on her bed screaming and failing in her bed, Her parents standing next to her trying to wake her up. Finally she shot up right running her hands over her legs and arms still screaming.

"Hermione what's wrong honey" Mrs. Granger half yelled trying to get answers, that's When Hermione noticed them and said one thing before convulsing on the floor. "Harry needs help"

A/N: Well I hope you like it, this is very dark even by my standards. But please review it would help me very much. Plus you could get your name post up in the next chapter.


End file.
